Data storage devices are commonly used to store data in computers, data bases, digital video recorders and other devices. A data storage device may include a storage media for storing data, such as a hard disk, solid state memory or other type of memory. Typically, a data storage device includes a buffer for temporarily storing data to be written to the storage media, data read from the storage media and/or data being processed by the data storage device. The buffer may include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or other type of memory. A data storage device may be used to store sensitive data that is vulnerable to unauthorized access and other security threats while temporarily stored in the buffer of the data storage device.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide data security for data temporarily stored in a data storage device.